


Splashing Around

by justcallmeasmodeus



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus
Summary: Just a fun little drabble with one of my favorite pairings, lovingly nicknamed TravelingQueen





	Splashing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble with one of my favorite pairings, lovingly nicknamed TravelingQueen

The warm sun felt exquisite on Margo’s skin. The sand beneath her beach towel cupped every inch of her body perfectly, the rhythm of the waves lulled her in and out of sleep and her margarita was always cold and full. There was only one thing missing from this vacation.

“Are you looking for bronzed Goddess or roasted crab, because I’m pretty sure you’re starting to tip towards the latter.”

Margo rolled over to see Penny standing above her.

“Nice of you to join me. I’d ask if you got your beauty sleep in but you still look the same so clearly you need more rest.”

A grin spread across Penny’s face and a look of mischief crossed over his eyes. He reached out and touched Margo, and suddenly everything around her was very wet, and very could.

“Penny!” She gasped and grabbed onto his neck. “What did you do?”

“Well, you were smoking so I thought maybe you needed to cool off.” He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. “Turns out you’re just hot.”

“We’re surrounded by people.” She playfully smacked him across the chest. “What if someone saw you?”

“What is this Harry Potter? ‘Don’t let anyone see you or they’ll take your magic wand away forever!’” He spun them around so that Margo was pressed up against a rock. “No one is paying any attention to us.”

“I would be really sad if they took away your magic wand. I really enjoy playing with it.” Margo reached her hand into the water and into Penny’s swim trunks. She felt him stiffen at her touch, but outwardly the only difference was a raised eyebrow.

“You really want to do that here, in the open?”

“No one’s paying attention to us. Besides, you’re well versed in this area.”

“Oh no, you don’t get off that easy. If you’re starting this, than I’m finishing it.”

Penny reached down and grabbed her hand at the wrist, pulling it out of the water. He pinned it against the rock, pressing his entire body against hers in the process. She could feel his erection pressing against her, and she could see family’s playing in the water ten feet away over his shoulder.

This is why she loved him; he was always pushing her to do more adventurous things, and not many people could push Margo out of her comfort zone.

“Last chance to bail.” Penny leaned down and kissed her neck, and the mix of anticipation and excitement caused her skin to break out in goosebumps.

“Have I ever backed down from a challenge?”

“That’s what I like about you. You can keep up with me.”

He planted soft kisses in the crook of her neck, and kissed his way up to her earlobe. He nibbled on it, softly pulling on it with his teeth. Margo moaned softly, running her free hand on his chest.

“You’re going to have to be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

“You know that I can’t help it when you do that.”

“Well then you can have fun explaining to Quentin why we need him to bail us out of jail High Queen.”

Penny ran one hand lightly over Margo’s chest, running his thumb over her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bikini top. She bit her lip to keep from moaning again as Penny took his other hand and slid it down the front of her bottoms. She ran both her hands up his arms and grabbed both his shoulders as he began rubbing a finger lightly along her groin.

Margo’s breath hitched in her throat as he lightly flicked her clit before stroking it with his thumb. Margo looked over his shoulder wide-eyed, certain that the complete strangers around them must know what they were doing. Her heart pounded in her chest, and adrenaline was coursing through her veins causing everything to feel more sensitive.

Margo reached one hand down to push down the front of Penny’s swim trunks just enough to expose his erection. Penny pulled the bottoms of her swim trunks over and she wrapped her legs around him, grateful that they were in water deep enough that no one would be able to see her legs sticking out of the water if they happened to glance over.

Penny kissed her on the mouth to cover her groan as he began to move, placing his hands on the rock above her shoulders so that he could push her against the rock without pushing her up it in the water. Margo dropped her hands to his sides and pulled him close, trying to hide herself behind him. She could feel her orgasm beginning to build, but Penny was moving frustratingly slow.

“Faster.” She whispered, pulling away from their kiss.

“I can’t, they’ll notice.” Penny’s composure might have been 100%, but his voice was deep and husky.

“Penny please.” Margo begged, desperate for release.

Penny reached down and pulled one edge of her bottoms over so that the elastic band was rubbing against her clit, and the unexpected sensation caused Margo to dig her nails into his side. The cold water contrasting with the heat from Penny’s body and the pressure from her suit caused Margo to begin breathing heavily. She could feel Penny start to tremble beneath her, and she knew that he was close as well.

Just as she was about to go over the edge, Penny wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss and pulling them under water as she opened her mouth to scream. She pulled him closer as he trust one final time before reaching his own climax.

The broke the surface of the water panting, and Margo looked at Penny with newfound admiration. Never before had she done such and intimate act in the middle of a public beach.

“There you guys are!” Quentin swam up to them from around the other side of the rock. “Enjoying the nice water?”

“Yeah, we decided to take a dip.” Penny wrapped his arm around Margo and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. Margo fought to keep a straight face, trying desperately not to think about the fact that Penny’s penis was still hanging out of his swim shorts and her bikini bottoms were still pulled to the side.

“Are you cold Margo? You’re shaking and you have goosebumps. Plus it looks like you’re face is starting to get burnt.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go put on some more sunscreen.”

As they turned around to walk back to the beach Penny pulled up his swim trunks and reached over to readjust her bottoms before picking her up and carrying her back to her towel.

“You know, no amount of sunscreen is going to get rid of that blush.”


End file.
